


Спящий воин

by Bronach



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Double Penetration, Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Год за годом Сидон приходит в Святилище, где покоится Линк.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 6





	Спящий воин

Наследный принц зора, Сидон, вышел на берег мелкого равнинного озера. Капли стекали по его мощному торсу, быстро испаряясь под лучами нещадно палящего солнца. Лишившаяся благословенной влаги кожа в момент загрубела, мелкие чешуйки приподнялись и заострились, топорщась, как тысячи иголок. Принц нахмурился, он терпеть не мог жару, но решительно двинулся вперёд, до заветной цели оставалось совсем немного, а уж там он вновь укроется во влажной, сумрачной прохладе.

Не прошло и часа, как своды пещеры приняли его в тёмные каменные объятия. Все звуки мира остались там, позади, здесь же царила гулкая тишина, лишь изредка нарушаемая срывающимися с потолка каплями.

Сидон спускался вглубь по скользким, растрескавшимся ступеням. Легко преодолев обвалившийся пролёт, он оказался перед огромными вратами в святилище. Нажал скрытые панели с давно заученными символами и сделал шаг назад. Стены дрогнули, с потолка посыпались мелкие камешки, гулко заскрежетали древние подъёмные механизмы, вздымая вверх испещренные узорами каменные глыбы.

Вспыхнули по стенам синие огни, озарив огромный зал холодным призрачным свечением. В воздухе летали пылинки, узорчатые панели пола присыпал слой песка и грязи. Сидон двинулся дальше, мимо сундуков с полуистлевшими сокровищами и ящиков с проржавевшим оружием, к следующему залу, скрытому за ещё одной массивной дверью.

Он был там. Прекрасное полуобнажённое тело белело в круглом гранитном резервуаре, наполненном сияющей мягким голубым светом исцеляющей водой.

Сидон пропустил вдох, не в силах совладать с волнением. Каждый раз все будто впервые, когда оказалось, что до божества, которым он так восхищался в детстве, можно коснуться и можно им овладеть.

Принц присел на бортик гранитной чаши и трепетно дотронулся до выступающего над водой лица, отвел со лба светлую прядь волос, прочертил линию скул, любуясь.

Он всегда восхищался великим воином хайлицев, хотя и был совсем маленьким, когда Линк бывал у них. Но Сидон впитывал все рассказы сестры о нём и сам мечтал стать однажды храбрым и могучим воином, защитником своего народа.

Сидон помнил, как пришёл сюда впервые. Тогда им двигали вовсе не светлые чувства. Он винил Линка в гибели сестры. Несколько лет Сидон считал, что Линк тоже пал в бою, но когда он подрос, ему поведали, что Линка погрузили в сон и он будет спать в Святилище Жизни, пока не придёт его время вновь сразиться с тьмой.

Узнав об этом, Сидон пришёл в ярость. Почему только Линк? Почему его сестру и других Чемпионов не спасли от смерти? Чем они хуже? Его сестра, Мифа, отдала Хайрулу себя без остатка. Она всю жизнь училась, тренировалась, сражалась и погибла совсем юной, но даже после смерти душа её не обрела покой, а оставалась в заточении. Мифа не заслужила такой участи.

Сидон потратил годы, чтобы найти ключ к усыпальнице Линка. Приходить туда было строжайше запрещено, и поэтому пришлось постараться, чтобы выведать комбинацию для открытия дверей. Попав наконец внутрь, Сидон не знал, что собирается сделать. У него даже были мысли убить Линка, но когда Сидон приблизился к резервуару и увидел его, первоначальная жгучая ярость схлынула, оставив место тупой боли и тоске. А ещё Сидон мимолётно понял, что скучал. И всё же темнота застилала ему глаза, не давая мыслить здраво.

Как он решился овладеть телом Линка — сложно сказать. Сиюминутный порыв, в котором слились и злость, и желание отомстить. Тогда он даже не знал, сможет ли хайлиец принять его, их тела и размеры слишком отличались. К тому же Сидон ещё не был ни с кем другим.

В тот первый для них обоих раз Сидон повредил его, сломал, как игрушку, но он и не старался быть осторожным. Дал выход копившимся все эти годы эмоциям. Когда вода в резервуаре стала красной от крови, он опомнился и испугался содеянного. Подгоняемый ужасом и стыдом, Сидон сбежал. Он был уверен, что погубил надежду Хайрула, единственного, кто мог бы одолеть Ганона.

Этого не забыть и не простить себя. Сидон промучился несколько недель и вернулся туда. Опасливо, как вор, прокрался в усыпальницу. Резервуар светился голубым светом. Линк был невредим. Прекрасный воин хайлицев всё так же спал, погружённый в воду, его тело полностью восстановилось.

И так происходило каждый раз. Годы шли, а Линк оставался неизменным.

Познавая его тело, Сидон ощущал, что постепенно очищает свою душу. Вся ненависть, обида и боль ушли, растворились в целебных водах, уступив место совсем другим чувствам.

Теперь всё было иначе.

Сидон нежно, едва касаясь, водил кончиками когтей по груди и животу Линка. Его восхищало это тело: такое маленькое в сравнении с ним, но крепкое, жилистое, тугие канаты мышц прощупывались, несмотря на сонную расслабленность. Тело воина, лучшего из лучших.

Ему нравилось иногда просто держать Линка в объятиях. Сидон прижимал его к себе, перебирал золотистые волосы и размышлял, вспоминал прошлое, думал о будущем, о том, что ждёт Хайрул, когда сила принцессы, удерживающая монстра, иссякнет и они смогут надеяться только на пробуждение Линка.

Сидон хотел сражаться вместе с ним. Он мечтал об этом с детства. Но не только. Теперь его сердце жаждало познать разделённые чувства и удовольствие. Каковы эти губы, когда отвечают на поцелуи? Каково это тело, когда прогибается навстречу в наслаждении? Вместе со всем Хайрулом Сидон ждал пробуждения Линка и надеялся, что сможет донести до него свои чувства, взросшие за эти годы в его душе.

Очень бережно Сидон подготовил тело Линка к проникновению. Ему нравился этот процесс, хоть в такой тщательной подготовке уже не было нужды. Пальцы свободно двигались внутри, и ввести член не составило труда. Теперь это тело идеально подходило ему, будто было создано, чтобы принимать его. Правда, не совсем. Сидон, как и все зора, имел два детородных органа, и только самки его народа могли вобрать в себя одновременно оба. Поэтому с Линком приходилось либо чередовать, либо помогать себе рукой. Но это не было проблемой, Сидон всё равно испытывал огромное удовольствие от соития с ним.

Сидон двигался медленно, отодвигая момент пика. Внутри Линка было так хорошо, ни одна самка не давала ему таких ощущений. В такие моменты он представлял, что может навсегда слиться с ним, стать единым целым.

Второй член потирался о член Линка, скользил по гладкой коже его живота и по светлым завиткам в паху. Сидон взял в руку оба их органа и задвигал в такт движению бёдер.

Его рык эхом разнёсся по пещере. Сидон приподнял и прижал Линка к себе. Обильное семя вытекало из тела воина, вода приобретала жемчужный оттенок. Сидон всмотрелся в лицо Линка, прошёлся языком по плотно сомкнутым губам, легонько прикусил подбородок. Иногда ему нравилось оставлять отметины от своих зубов по всему телу хайлийца или долго ласкать его соски, покусывая и зализывая, пока те не становились ярко-красными и набухшими.

Сегодня Сидон не чувствовал полного удовлетворения. Хотелось сделать что-то ещё, что-то новое.

Он пробежался пальцами по бедру вверх, провёл между ягодиц, нащупал растянутое отверстие и скользнул внутрь. Три его пальца вошли легко, и он понял, чего на самом деле желает. Одна мысль об этом вновь распалила его.

Сидон зажал в руке оба своих члена и, придерживая Линка, попытался протиснуться внутрь сразу обеими головками. С первого раза не вышло. Он повертел хайлица так и эдак, стараясь понять, какая поза подойдёт лучше. Широко развёл его ноги, открывая взору чуть припухший, розовеющий вход. Ввёл большие пальцы внутрь и раздвинул в стороны, размышляя, нужно ли растянуть ещё и на сколько пальцев ориентироваться.

Вошёл сначала одним членом, сделал несколько толчков, смазывая Линка изнутри своей густой, обильно выделяющейся смазкой. Затем вышел почти до конца и пристроил головку второго члена. Очень медленно она начала протискиваться внутрь. Кажется, прошла вечность, прежде чем оба члена оказались полностью внутри.

Сидон хрипло дышал, его била дрожь. Впервые он испытывал нечто подобное. Ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение. Чувства переполняли его. Он рычал и стонал, и выкрикивал имя хайлица, двигаясь в жаркой тесноте. Сидон достиг пика слишком быстро, и ощущения были столь острыми, что он едва не лишился чувств.

Придя в себя, Сидон с величайшим трепетом и осторожностью омыл Линка. Вода в резервуаре уже очистилась и вновь светилась первозданной синевой. Принц аккуратно уложил Линка так, чтобы голова находилась над водой. Подождал немного, наблюдая, как мелкие царапинки от его когтей пропадают со светлой кожи. Уходить не хотелось. Ему казалось, что Линк вот-вот проснётся и тогда Сидон станет первым, кого он увидит.

Последний раз коснувшись кончиками пальцев его лица, принц наконец отступил от резервуара и двинулся к выходу.

Покинув пещеру, Сидон подошёл к обрыву, откуда открывался вид на всю долину. Вдалеке виднелся замок принцессы. Тёмное облако над ним сгустилось и увеличилось. Скоро. Совсем скоро придёт время Линку пробудиться ото сна, и Сидон будет с нетерпением ждать этого момента.


End file.
